


Another Dimension

by AmandaWilliams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fan Fiktion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaWilliams/pseuds/AmandaWilliams
Summary: Benny Lafitte is back again.Purgatory was so pissed that it puked him out.Of course not.Benny is back but he don't know why.The first thing he will learn, he is not in his usual place. The world he get out of purgatory is different from what he loved.The Dean he get to know is a demon and hates everyone and will get help with something because Benny was too stupid to just shut up and find his way out of this misery.But this place, the new dimension will keep a few surprises for him, the biggest is a new love.





	Another Dimension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ty Olsson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ty+Olsson).



Another Dimension

 

 

For Ty Olsson

 

From Mandy Stehr

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A New Beginning

 

 

 

It’s hard to find the beginning of my story, since I didn’t even knew where it really begins. I just know that my best friend did, what he had to do. He killed me and sent me back to purgatory. Even if I know that he had to do it, I kind of hoped he wouldn’t do it. I mean, we were friends, best friends. That’s at least what he told me we were. Never mind. I now have a mission, finding Dean Winchester and showing him that I am still alive. Or back to life. I still have no Idea how that can be even possible.

Whatever, let me introduce myself before I start to whine about my terribly sad past.

I am Benny Lafitte. I am a vampire, but a friendly one. Kind of...at least that’s what I would say about myself. Let me tell you that I am drinking human blood, yes, but I have to. It’s not that I want to do it but I don’t want to die either, that’s why I needed, or need, to find a way how to get blood without killing someone. Being a vampire nothing I choose to be, but since it’s been like this now, I might as well make the best out of it.

Now you will find out how I experienced my new life and the moment I found out that I am out of purgatory, again.

 

Everything went black and felt empty, again. When I finally managed to open my eyes, the brightness of the light was too much in the beginning. “What...the hell is that?” I knew I couldn’t be in purgatory anymore, it wasn’t so bright in there. Not that kind of light, or that smell. And the feeling, I could feel the grass under my fingertips. And a few minutes later my senses got back to life. I could smell the scent of fir trees, smell the earth around me. The smell of the air was wet and humid, like the rain was about to fall down to the ground. As I was laying on the ground for a few minutes, I opened my eyes slowly again and could see a ceiling of leaves above me. Even after all I’ve been through, this felt familiar. Once I was used dark green around me, used to something else than just the irony smell of blood and the sounds of war. How could that be? Why am I here again? Who did that? Dean?

So many questions, no answers. I slowly got up onto my feet and leaned against a tree. “I need...to find out where I am...” I said to myself and made my way through the forest, hiding from every single sound I heard since I felt weak and hungry. My mouth felt dry and my vision started to get blurry. “Oh please, I really don’t want to eat now...I need to find a way out of here.” The sun was bright and was shining through the leaves of the trees. During my way through the forest I found a small road that might have been for people to hike, relieved to finally have a real way, I followed it for maybe an hour or two. It didn’t take long before I got the smell of the ocean waved my way and reached my nose. In that moment I realized what I hadn’t in purgatory, I missed the smell of the ocean. It was one of the thongs I could rely on, no matter what happened to me or what misery I found myself in. The ocean was the one thing that made me feel welcome on this earth. Before I reached the end of the path through the forest, a sudden, sharp pain at the back of my neck, let the world go black again.

A few hours later I woke up moaning, trying to place my hand on my head because I felt still dizzy, but I was tied up. My hands were tied together behind my back and I was laying on my side. “Fuck what’s going on here?” My voice was scratchy and I could feel that my throat was sore. “Why...why am I tied up? What have I done this time?” I was angry because no one answered me, maybe there was no one close to me at all, but someone had to be there. In the end someone got me here, wherever “here” was. “Hellooooooo??? Can someone answer me? Is anybody there?? Come on, no ones there to bitch me around?” My voice got louder and louder and I got more and more angry. How could it be that no one is there?

From far away I could hear a deep laugh that didn’t sound good. “Who are you?? Show yourself!” Of course I didn’t really expected that someone is going to show themselves. I mean that’s like every bad horror movie, but I was wrong. Someone did appear, but all I could see were two feet.

I slowly raised my head and as I saw who was standing there, in front of me, my eyes widened and I was shocked. Shocked to the bones. It’s hard to even try to explain what I was feeling, but it shook my whole body as I saw the face of the man in front of me. “Dean….” I said breathless. Dean Winchester, right in front of me, but at the same time it wasn’t Dean. Of course I planned to look for him, in the end I hoped he could help me, but now I was just confused. The man standing in front of me was different, looked different….and felt different. He was not the Dean I used to know. “Well well, y’know my name, huh?” Dean bowed down a little to look me into my eyes. There I saw it, the difference in him. Something was lost. “Since you know my name, Monster, I guess you should tell me your name too, don’t ya think?” The moment he called me monster, hurt more than anything before, only the look in Dean’s eyes, as he had to kill me, hurt more. The moment Dean used the word monster, send a shiver down my spine and ended up inside my heart. I knew what I was but hearing it from someone I felt close with, really close, is a feeling I wouldn’t wish anyone, not even my worst enemy. But this wasn’t him, not even a little. Even if this might sound stupid, but I could see that his soul wasn’t the same anymore, it was dark, maybe even gone. His clothes were, Dean but not Dean at the same time. They were still simple but they made him look like someone else too. His deep red shirt, that looked like someone poured wine or blood over it fit him perfectly as if it was a second skin, but dean wouldn’t have wearing that. Also the way he was wearing his hair, it was so straight and looked like it was hard as a rock and not soft anymore, wasn’t Dean at all. So I just shook my head at the sight of the other Dean Winchester.

“You...you really have no Idea who I am….how can that….even be...where am I??” The Dean started to chuckle and crouched in front of me. A dirty smile spread over his face. “Of course I don’t know who you are. You’re not worse my presence. But now, since you’re here already I will take care of you. Myself. You should be honored.” The way this Dean were talking to me, was proof enough. He wasn’t the one I knew from the past. He, no, it was something else, something real dark. Maybe a demon.

I wish I would have known before what I got into. “If you call me a monster, you should look into the mirror and say it again. I don’t know this version of you but the Dean Winchester that I know, is the most kindhearted man I’ve ever met before. And I believe that he is still my friend. You instead are a...” Before I could finish the sentence, Dean kicked me in the stomach. “Gnhmpf!” I coughed slightly but Dean ignored it and just spoke to me again. “You are nothing but a coward. Now tell me your name before I am going to end you.” Deans voice was missing all the emotions I knew and liked about him, still, it sounds familiar yet so different. What the hell was going on here? Dean was walking up and down this small room before he disappeared out of my sight. “My name is Benny...Lafitte.” Why shouldn’t I tell him if he’s going to kill me either way? Maybe it’ll help him remember, if that’s even possible. As Dean started his monologue again I drifted off with my thoughts. Thinking about what I’ve been through with my Dean Winchester. It was a lot and it was a really good time, even the time in purgatory.

The slap in my face threw me back to reality and out of my dreams of the past, to the not so gorgeous Dean Winchester who was still talking to me. How long can one single person talk? And what is it with all the monologuing? “It’s not so nice of you to just drift away when I am talking to you. That’s just another prove that you don’t have a clue who I am. Benny Lafitte the Vampire,” his voice had a mocking tone, “I guess I’ve heard of you before...maybe. But I thought you’re in purgatory, what happened that you are back out and here on earth?” I tried to move and it worked, it confused me in the first second, but after I realized it, I sat up. “What about this monologuing? Do you like it so much to hear yourself talking???” Dean was already sitting in a chair in front of me, legs crossed and arms behind his head, as I raised my voice to speak to him. As I took a look at him I realized that everything about him just screamed evil. Dean raised a brow, which let his face look terrible, as if he got face lifted. “So? I actually wanted to talk to you a little more before I am going to kill you, but now I may just kill ya.” Dean shrugged and relaxed again, his eyes still on me, watching everything I was doing. Even breathing. How could he be like that? He was acting like someone he never wanted to be. “I don’t know how I got here again Dean!“, I was desperate, ”I already told you that I don’t even know where I am….you can believe me. I just know I am back alive and that I didn’t do it on my own, so someone else has to be the one…”

It was still hard for me to breathe since he kicked me in the stomach, but I wasn’t going to show him any pain or any other emotion. “You don’t know where you are? Well, since you said I am not the Dean you used to know it might be a different universe? Only thing I can tell ya, that this is still earth. Kind of...” He snickered and stroked through his hair. This was a nightmare, Dean was a monster and he was going to kill me, and I couldn’t do anything. Because I didn’t knew what he was capable of. Or what he was at all. “Oh and if you are wondering what I am, I am a demon. Not just a boring little slave of Lucifer or Crowley or whoever might rule hell in your world. I am a prince. A Knight of hell. If you wanna know how it happened, I will tell you, if you don’t wanna know, I’ll tell you anyway. I made a deal with Lucifer himself. He gave me the power and made me a knight of hell and I promised that I won’t try to kill him again. It worked out and I am the strongest one in hell now. Lucifer is gone, trying to do whatever, I don’t care to be honest.” Listening to Deans explanation of what was different with him and this place I felt even weirder. Wrong here. I didn’t belonged here and I wanted to find a way back, I had to find a way back, out of this place, this world, so I thought about a plan for getting out of here. My brain started rattling like an old train and slowly a plan formed itself.

“Maybe you...could be even stronger. In my world, Lucifer is still in the cage, no power. You could be the ruler...” I tried my best to convince him I could help. The words I were saying hurt myself deep down. I didn’t wanted that, hell no! I wanted back my normal Dean and not this fucked up black eyed demon bitch. “I could try to find a way to open...a portal or something to travel through the dimensions. I’ve heard about things like that while I was in purgatory. And I know that there is already a way out of purgatory through a portal only usable for humans.” Deans face didn’t change at all while I talked to him, I couldn’t say if he was believing me or if he was listening at all. “Hmpf.” Was all he said after a few minutes. “I don’t want to rule the world or hell or anything else. I just want to do what I am doing here. But traveling through different places, times, universes must be a joy” He grinned and looked down, his face turned dark and I could hear his deep voice again. “Why should I trust you? I don’t even know you, or if you’re telling the truth. Maybe you are just telling me those things to stay alive a little bit longer.” Of course I expected him to react like that, I wouldn’t trust someone I don’t know either. “I understand your doubts dean, but what can you lose? I mean I am obviously not strong enough to kill or maybe even hurt you. Any you said yourself that you are stronger than anything or anyone else, so I ask you Dean: Why not trusting me. If you think that I am cheating on you, kill me.” My words came stronger than I felt, but it was the only way for me to get out of it alive. Dean was thinking, I could see it at the frown on his forehead. Out of nothing he spoke again. “Okay. You can help me with it, but I will have the control over you. I will decide what you’re allowed to do and what not. Got it?” I just nodded and again I felt how hungry I was. “good then, I guess you’re hungry. Right? I got a room for you, there’s everything inside you need. New clothes, a few blood packs and a bed. Even a shower. Take your time, I’ll call for you.” Dean got up and left the room, seconds after that before I had time to process what just happened some of those black eyes bastards came inside and grabbed me. They brought me into the room Dean told me about and locked the door after they left.

As I got up onto my feet I could directly see the blood packs and grabbed one of them. It felt like I was starving, the emptiness inside my stomach was like a black hole, ready to suck in everything that was getting close. So I drank three of them within a few minutes, but I still felt hungry. I took the last two bags of blood and opened them carefully, this time I didn’t wanted to make a mess, I wanted to enjoy them. After all I didn’t knew, if there will be more later or not. Today I wished I would have thought a little bit more about the blood bags, because there was one open question I know have the answer for. After the blood bags were empty I felt a lot better than before, my brain was working again and my “blood sugar” was on a normal level again. “That feels so much better, now I have to find out how to get away from here. This isn’t a good place and I don’t like it here, even purgatory felt nicer.” I muttered to myself and swallowed hard. “Shit...why is Dean so different? I wish he would just come in and tell me it’s a joke.” Of course it wouldn’t have been nice either if it would be a joke, but I rather preferred that than the reality. I placed a hand at my head that was still spinning and felt like it’s been hit by a train or struck by lightning. I needed some rest, really urgent. As soon as my head hit the pillow my eyes closed and I fell asleep. Sleep wasn’t really what I hoped it would be, not relaxing, no recovery from the last few hours. The dream that was haunting me felt so real, that I first thought it would be my life. It was Dean and I, we just finished a hunt together and were laughing about some of his stupid jokes, the next second the peacefully scene changed.

Behind Dean there was one of those portals I talked about earlier, it came out of nothing and looked like it just ripped open our world. As Deanmon (I called demon Dean like that) jumped through the portal I didn’t had a chance to react. Before I even could move he stabbed Dean right through the chest, as he turned around. I yelled out for Dean and tried to reach him but it was already too late. He fell down to the ground and didn’t moved anymore. I knelt down and looked at my dead friend before I turned my look at Deanmon, but he wasn’t going to let me move more than another inch. Deanmon raised his hand and pressed his thumb against the middle finger as if he was going to snap. This little gesture gave me goosebumps, because if he really was as strong as he told me, he could kill me with this little snap. But before Deanmon had the chance to do it, I woke up panting and drenched in sweat. “Shit….that was a really cruel nightmare...I hope I won’t get it again...losing Dean...again is not something I would like to feel more often.” I wiped over my face before I got up and walked into the bathroom to get fresh. The look in the mirror was almost as bad as the dream I had before, because I looked dead, or undead. My face was paler than usual and my eyes were bloodshot. Even if I drank a lot of blood before, it seemed that the dream took a lot of my energy, what meant that I needed new blood again. I sighed deeply about the misery I found myself in again. Where should I get new blood bags from? Just asking this black eyed asshole? Never ever, he might want something in return I am not willing to give him. Something I might can’t even give him, whatever, I needed to get out of that room to get some blood. As I decided to just try to leave, the door opened and Deanmon was standing in the doorframe. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his brow was raised again as if he wanted to tell me how poor I was looking right now. “How can I help you?” was all I said, because I feared I would lose control in some kind of way. Maybe just hit him in the face, or die trying. Deanmon came over to me with slow smooth steps which almost looked elegant, but the next second he pinned me against the wall with just one hand around my throat. It happened so fast that I couldn’t even react on it, so I just grabbed his hand that was around my throat, my nails dig into his skin but he didn’t even cared about it.

“Ya stupid little moron...do you really think, that you just could get out of here with my permission? Oh, I can see that you’re confused, huh? Is it because I knew what you wanted to do? I can see everything that is happening in this place. You’re a lucky guy in the end. I will let you go out, to get whatever you like and to get the ingredients for the portal. I thought about what you said.” And again, there was one of his way too long monologues. I felt pissed of from it just at the second when he started, but since I wasn’t strong enough I just let him talk.

“Of...of course Dean...” I said under my breath. Deans hand around my neck made it hard for me to speak and swallow, that’s why my words came pressed out of my mouth. “As...as long you’re having...a hint of...of an idea...of what we...need...” I could feel that Dean were loosen his grip, which helped me breath normal again. “Of course I know what we need ya idiot! If I would stuck in your situation, I wouldn’t have such a big mouth like you. So shut up or I’ll cut off your tongue. Maybe even your head.” He growled at me and let go of me after another minute. As I finally was free I placed a hand on my throat and rubbed it slightly. “Fuck, Dean you should be more careful with your powers. You can’t handle the portal shit without me. Don’t even think about killing me.” I was really glad that he didn’t knew that I had no clue how to open those portals, I bet if he would have known, I would be dead within a second and he would send someone else to get the ingredients.

Dean didn’t replied on what I said and just left the room, but before he got out of my sight, he said a few last words to me: “Oh one last thing, don’t ever think that you have the chance to run away or try anything similar to that. Ya will be watched.” I took a deep breath and just left the room. One of Deanmon’s minions lead me the way to an armory room and told me I should take whatever I need for this mission. Looking through the room, I found out that Deanmon had all the weapons Sam and Dean had in my universe and even other weapons he hadn’t seen before. Most of them were locked behind glass, so they weren’t in the selection. I decided to get a few knives and a hand gun. Usually I don’t use weapons like that, but since they had so many different weapons, it seemed I needed it. As I finished, I walked out of the mansion, together with one of Deanmon’s minions. Finally I was free and could breathe in fresh air, but even the air outside smelled like something burned down, either close or far away. Benny couldn’t really say where it comes from but it filled the whole air and he wanted to get away from it. And the lust for blood was rising the whole time.

I hurried to get away from the mansion and ran into the wood, one of the knives clutched tightly in my hand, just in case. While I was running through the wood again I found a small hidden path and started to follow it, in hope to find a place with people who don’t want to kill me right away. The scenery slowly started to change, the trees got less and the ground got more dry and sandy. It was like being in the wood and coming out in the dessert. This world really seem to be very different from my home, but I had to go with it now and try to do the best I can. As it started to get dark outside, I was looking for a place to stay over the night but I couldn’t find anything and had to stay outside under the stars. Quickly I picked up a few wooden sticks to make a camp fire. As I were sitting there, I felt the hunger pulling at my nerves and my mood, I got grumpy and if someone would pass by me now, I would just jump on them. I needed something or I would collapse withing the next few hours. Right before I was going to sleep, I heard a few voices and jumped up. I couldn’t hold it back anymore and quickly and quietly followed the voices. It were two men, talking to each other about a hideout they were going to right now and even if they could help me to get away from here, my hunger was too much. As one of them was a little ahead I jumped out of the bush and grabbed the one behind. Quickly I dragged him into the bushed and bit his neck quickly before he could even scream. I sucked out all the blood and closed my eyes. The taste of the fresh, warm blood was amazing. Sweet, and bitter and a little bit spicy. Every blood tastes different and same. Its hard to explain since only vampires can taste the differences so easily.

As I drank the last drop, I just let the dead body drop to the ground. I hate myself for doing such a thing, but I had no choice. The other man that was ahead before, finally found out that his companion was gone. He yelled for him and than ran towards the hideout they were walking to. I saw my chance and quickly followed him just to see that it will be hard to get in. It was a fortress, a lot of armored guards and even canons on the top of the walls. The huge door opened right after the man whispered a password and the man slipped in. The guard carefully looked around for someone that might have followed his companion. Even if I didn’t moved at all, the guard looked into my direction and it seemed that he could see me because his eyes really locked with mine. It sends shivers down my spine and I had the feeling to hide even better but I couldn’t move. The guard just turned away and disappeared behind the doors and I could feel how it closed shut. Sighing I sat down on the ground and leaned against the tree, that was kind of creepy, even for me. Could he really see me? Was it a man or a woman? I couldn’t see anything else then their weird clothes. They looked like they are a special force of the military. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a light sleep, my heart was racing and my brain still working, but I didn’t noticed that someone sneaked up behind me, behind the tree, waiting for the right moment to attack. And the second time since I am out of purgatory, the world went completely black and I was unconscious. I can’t believe that this really was happening to me again, as if I am everyone’s toy.

 


End file.
